


Hero Of A Changed Reality.

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara wins the war. Using power from the infinite Tsukiyomi, he turns back time and changes reality, making the Uchiha clan come to power in Konoha over generations. What he does not know is that no matter how many times people try, no matter what way you kill him, Naruto Uzumaki will always come back. To give hope and change to a different reality than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost war and the return of a Hero.

Sorry for the long stay away from my fics. But the truth is I have to write my fics through my phone. I don't own a laptop and this makes writing the things tedious, forcing me to procrastinate. That said I'll try to keep up the updates on this new fic! So let's get started.

And just so you know, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!

Warning: This fic contains lemons.

Prologue: Changing reality.

Madara Uchiha.

Famed first head of the Uchiha clan….had won.

At the end of the fourth shinobi War Uchiha Sasuke had turned his back on his allies and helped the long famed clan patriarch to defeat one of the greatest Ninja to ever live.

Naruto Uzumaki.

With the blood of the loved blonde hero pooling on the ground, Madara had used the chakra of all those caught in his infinite Tsukiyomi to do impossible feats.

He reversed time to back to even before the founding of the major villages. He then sent his infinite energy into realm of reality, warping events that would have happened in the original timeline, changing crucial details. He would do everything to ensure Uchiha dominance in the world, no matter the cost.

Having turned back time to an earlier age, he appeared seemingly out of nowhere to the still young Uchiha clan and challenged the current clan leader to a Ninja duel to the death, destroying him in seconds with an extremely overpowered Katon Jutsu and taking control of the clan as its new leader. None of his shocked and fearful clansmen and women dared to challenge after his display of power.

He then trained and whipped up the Uchiha clan to a fighting force of kage level shinobi. Using his foreknowledge of events in the world, he and the clan struck first against other clans, beating them all into submission. None could stand against the now powerfully trained Uchiha clan. Madara had made sure that no Uchiha had gone without awakening the Mangekyo level of their Sharingan, from the non-ninja shinobi to the his best generals. With his powers, he made sure that none of the coming generations of Uchiha would suffer from the degradation of the eyes that came with unlocking and using the Mangekyo Sharingan.

He then set about the building of Konoha, making sure that the village would become a power to be feared in the future, improving it from its former version by adding technology and superior weapons to the village's defence and shinobi. He would not have any of the nonsense that the past timelines Konoha had. The ninja academy he formed would teach only the brutal skills that a shinobi should have. 

When clans and civilians came to join the village, he made it brutally clear that the Uchiha clan would always be on top and take priority. Other clans would come at a measly second. The Uchiha were to have the best of everything and hold powerful key positions in the village, including the Hokage position, which would only pass to an Uchiha. Having no choice but to accept or spend the lives wandering about (No other village had yet been or had the resources and leadership to form) the clans accepted, bowed to Madara and swore fealty to the Uchiha clan.

The Senju.

The Hyuga.

The Inuzuka.

The Yamanaka.

The Aburame.

The Akimichi.

The Fuma.

The Hatake.

The kaguya.

The Kurama.

The Nara.

The Sarutobi.

The Nii.

The Terumi.

The Sabaku.

The Fuuka.

All these clans and families had sworn their loyalty to him, the Uchiha and the village. Any opposition from them had been swiftly crushed. To Madara, it had been amusing to defeat Hashirama and his brother when they tried to bring equality to the village and end his tyrannical rule. To Madara, only the Uchiha deserved the power of Leadership, no one else.

His latest acquisition was the Uzumaki. They had been content to stay on their own but Madara would have none of it. The Uzumaki seal masters would make Konoha the strongest village in history. He waged a 7 year war against the clan and their then still growing minor village near the Whirlpools and defeated them, bringing the surviving 2,500 Uzumaki into Konoha after their submission. Though Madara hated the fact that most of the clans saw the redhead seal clan as heroes for having gone 7 years without defeat from the Uchiha while they had only managed months, 4 tops from the Nara thanks to their genius minds and strategy.

200 Years passed and even though he had all the power gained from his infinite Tsukiyomi from the previous timeline, Madara found himself once more nearing deaths doors. This time, he would meet it in triumph of his clan over the village and the shinobi world. With the various reality changes he had done, he knew that the Uchiha clan would rule supreme for generations to come.

What he didn't suspect was the world's, NO….the entire Multiverses most unpredictable ninja to be reborn once more, exactly at the day of his death, 200 years since he changed the timeline, Uzumaki Sora died peacefully as she gave birth to her first and only son Uzumaki Naruto. His father, last of the wealthy Namikaze family, died a few years later on a mission while his son was still a toddler being cared for by his mother's family. At the age of 18, he would go on to be his clan's youngest head and Marry the previous head's two daughters, Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Mito. (Told you that Prick Madara changed reality)

And so would begin his story…and the events that would lead to him ending the oppression of the village of Konoha and once more being a Hero…of a Different Reality.


	2. Ninja of Konoha: Beginnings and a call to council.

Chapter 2: Ninja of Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes to the ceiling of his bedroom. His blue eyes turned to each side of his body where two masses of red hair currently his part of his chest from view, their owners having taken to using him as their warm pillow.

He smiled gently at the two women he loved as their still sleeping form shook softly from the light dreaming of their peaceful sleep, nuzzling gently into the beautiful, long and thick red hair of his wives. He felt at peace in these moments. The only time he could in Konoha. The only other time either of he or his wives felt complete was when they made love to each, relishing the feel of being so intimate and close to each other.

It wasn't a surprise. All Uzumaki instinctively knew where their loved ones and fellow clans people were, and married Uzumaki often knew the emotions and feelings their husbands or wives were feeling, even if one of the couple wasn't an Uzumaki. It was part of the reason many other clans sought to marry into the Uzumaki clan. They were all family in a sense, all unified completely.

"Morning, Naruto-Sama. How did my dear husband sleep?"

Naruto turned to find Mito awake, her dark blue eyes, the same as her sister, looking at him affectionately. He gently kissed her head as he played with a strand of her red locks.

"Just fine Mito-Chan. Just taken the moment to admire my wives and thank Kami for giving them to me." He said as she blushed slightly at his words. Even after 2 years of marriage, he still was the sweetest man she knew.

"Still quite the charmer, aren't you husband?" Another soft voice as he and Mito turned their eyes lazily to a now awake yet still sleepy looking Kushina, who stretched luxuriously like a cat a Nuzzled further into the warmth of her husband's body.

"I had to be. How else could I charm two angels like you and Mito into marrying me?" He said as Kushina laughed. "But father arranged our marriage to you. There wasn't any love then." Mito pointed out, tracing lines on Naruto's chest with her finger.

He smirked. "Why do you think I took the time to court you before we married? I wanted you to love me. And I'm still thankful everyday that you did." He said as his wives held onto him possessively. "We still do." Kushina said lovingly to him as he held them close and sighed happily.

###############################

A few minutes later and the trio had had a shower together, had some breakfast, toured the Uzumaki clan district, greeting their fellow clan members and looking into minor issues of the clans welfare before returning to clan head estate (which was quite large) and slipping into bed again. Being a weekend, he doubted that there would be any missions today. The only ninja on duty were the police force and the ninja on guard duty at the gates, some 50 ninja and kunoichi if he wasn't mistaken, not counting those coming back from missions.

The bedroom was nice and cozy due to the heat coming from the blazing fire in the fireplace as the all lay on the bed, ready to take another nice siesta and rest from their hectic ninja lives that would begin on Monday when suddenly a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Naruto-Sama, a message for you has arrived. May I come in?" 

Naruto opened his eyes, recognising the voice of Uzumaki Jin, their young 16 year old servant and newly turned Chunin of the village.

"Come in, Jin-kun. Its quite alright." He said as the red haired boy opened the door, walked in and bowed. "A message for you, Naruto-Sama. It has the Hokage seal on it." He said, walking over to the bed and handing it to him.

"Thank you, jin-kun. If that's all, you may leave for the day." Naruto said to the happy ninja. "Hai, Naruto-Sama. A nice day to you and your wives." He said as he bowed and left, closing the doors behind him. 

Naruto, Kushina and Mito eyed the message scroll wearily as Naruto opened it quickly and read its contents. "What does it say, Naruto-Kun?" Mito asked as Naruto sighed wearily after reading its contents and throwing it into the fire.

"There's a Clan council meeting in two hours. He expects all clan heads to be present and their chosen seconds to be present." He said. That Uchiha bastard of a Hokage really had some nerve, destroying his and others weekend relaxation. He turned to Mito. "You'd best be ready, Mito-Chan. Your my second this time since Kushina-Chan came to the last one." A second was the clan representative should the clan head be indisposed or called away. 

She nodded though didn't move. "There's no hurry, dear husband. Two hours is a long time away. I hope you still remember that you're going to be bringing Mei into our family soon. Its on Thursday if I remember correctly." Naruto nodded. The clan had convened after the last head's, Mito's and Kushina's father's, death. Fearing no leadership or (though extremely rare) squabbles should no heir be left to takeover the mantle of clan head, the Uzumaki had made it a clan law for the current and next heads to marry as many ladies as possible to produce heirs who would not only take up the mantle of clan head but have siblings just as strong to continue the last heads bloodline and protect the clans, thus having generations of loved clan heads children guarding the clan.

His latest wife was to be Mei Terumi of the Terumi family, distant cousins of the Uzumaki, sharing the same red hair though mostly experts in lava and fire Jutsus than the sealing arts. He had courted the lady under his wives advice after they had began their search for more wives for him and had approved of the Terumi lady. Naruto had no qualms about marrying her either. She was a smart, beautiful and dedicated woman and Kunoichi as well as having a caring side to her. Though it had taken much persuasion on his part to convince her not to jump his bones and "continue their bloodline" as soon as she accepted him. Just like his wives, Mei sure was a man killer in the sex department. 

"Besides that, getting ready may mean you want me to take a bath, which is ridiculous as we already did...unless you're going to give me a reason to go for another one." She said, grinning as she slipped off of her blue kimono and crawled near his face on the bed. 

Warning: Lemon scene.

Kushina took the opportunity to slip Naruto's pants off and reveal his rapidly hardening 8 inch cock, its head already leaking a thick stream of precum as Mito began kissing her husband deeply, Naruto's hand grabbing softly onto her red hair to bring her deeper into the kiss, their tongues meeting in a quick exchange as Kushina began to lick his length from top to bottom, marvelling at the hardness and large veins that would soon be sending his load from his large balls for their efforts.

Naruto arms left Mito's hair as he locked their lips hungrily together while one arm grabbed and massaged her breasts and the other grabbed her ass from her naked ass from behind, massaging it deeply before letting his fingers slip between her ass cheeks to find her now soaking wet pussy, pushing two fingers into it and eliciting a moan of pleasure from Mito into their kiss as his fingers probed her wet pussy.

Kushina to the time to slip off of her own red silk kimono, as she began to suck on Naruto's cock, her tongue worshipping every inch of his thick baby maker and drinking his thick river of precum that now seemed to stream unending from his cockhead. Her mouth slipped off his veiny cock to travel down to his huge balls which she began to kiss gently before taking one ball into her mouth, nursing on the jizz ball as she bathed it in the warm saliva and surroundings of her mouth and encouraged it to build up and produce more of his its life giving sperm.

Mito broke her kiss with her lover and crawled over to Kushina, taking Naruto's left cum pond into her hand, licking and bathing it in her own spit as Naruto watched and groaned in pleasure.

"Build up a nice load for us, Naruto-Sama. Its time to give us those babies you've been talking about." Mito said, sucking hard on his large testicle before kissing it gently and placing it gently in her warm, wet mouth, her tongue bathing the spunk pod in spit and causing it to begin producing large amounts of seed within it as Mito could literally taste the seed growing within it.

Kushina let go of his other testicle with a suck and a pop sound as she gave her input. "Mmmmhmm. But first you're going to give us a nice thick load of all this week's backed up cum to drink. No use of putting that stinky sterile week old load in our pussies. We need a fresh hot load of virile cum to knock us up. So we'll suck that old sperm into hungry bellies." She said slipping his but back into her mouth and sucking hard.

Naruto could do nothing but groan in pleasure at their words but hesitated as a thought past through his mind. "Kushina-Chan, you'll have to do without. You're a Jounin, that piece of shit Hokage won't give you leave even if you're pregnant. Mito-Chan will have to be the first as she's only a seal mistress, not a Shinobi of Konoha. She can stay at home away from danger while she's pregnant." He said. Kushina growled disappointedly though nodded seeing his logic. The Uchiha wouldn't allow a high level Jounin and seal master who was at least low Kage level to just leave duty when they needed her. As punishment though, she sucked even harder on Naruto's ball before letting it drop from her mouth and taking his cock fully into her throat, causing him to go over the edge.

"Shit! I'm Cumming, Kushina-Chan." Naruto roared as he began to fire load after load of thick, white, protein rich cum into up into her warm mouth, down her throat and into Kushina's cum hungry belly, his balls clenching with each spurt as they released their backed up sperm in her tummy.

"No fair, Nee-Chan. Save some of Naruto-Sama's cum for me." Mito whined as she kept go of Naruto's clenching ball from her mouth. Kushina pulled his still shooting cock out of her throat, letting his spurting cockhead fill her mouth with his thick load before slipping his head from her mouth. 

Naruto sat up as Kushina opened her mouth to show her lovers the thick, hot load she had acquired from her husband's balls. She gargled the thick milky sperm in her mouth and was just about to swallow her treat before Mito slapped her mouth onto hers and forced her sister to drain the load into her mouth, swallowing it and licking her lips in satisfaction.

Naruto watched as the two sisters began to make out deeply for his pleasure before parting lips and smiling deviously at their blonde hubby before Mito lay down on her back and spread her legs to reveal her wet pussy, pulling Naruto up and onto her, his still hard cock aching to enter her pussy. Her hands traveled to his nuts as she felt them begin to fill with another fertile load, now fresh and virile.

"Time to knock me up and continue the Namikaze and Uzumaki line, Naruto-Sama. Please do your best and knock your slutty wife up with your child." She said before crying out in pleasure as Naruto slipped his cock into her tight, warm velvety folds and began to fuck her hard while Kushina sucked on his nuts from behind and fingered her pussy.

Naruto felt every inch of his cock get saturated in Mito's warm cunt as his wife's pussy hurried to milk him of his fertile load. He slammed hard and fast into her pussy, hitting the very walls of her cervix before retreating out and pushing in again in a blur.

Mito could scream in pleasure, calling out Naruto's name over and over again as he fucked her. He was going to knock her up, no doubts there. His cock was just waiting to release within her fertile chamber. Mito decided to give him a final push. She wrapped her legs closed around his wait and arms around his neck as she pulled him deeper into her and whispered into his ear.

"It's my fertile period, Naruto-Kun. My womb is just dripping wet and fertile and my eggs are ready to receive your seed. Don't you want to make your wife happy? Give me a baby and mark me as your own. You know how those Uchiha are always lusting after us beautiful Uzumaki women. Why don't you make my belly grow with your child and show those bastard Uchiha men how a real man does his wife. How a real man can give his wife a child and heir. Cum for me now. Just fucking KNOCK ME UP!" She cried out as Naruto gave a final slam and pierced into her cervix, roaring in triumph as he impregnated her and pasted her womb with his thick seed.

Kushina at that very came and drenched the bed sheets with her juices as she watched her sister and fellow wife get knocked up. Naruto slipped out of Mito's still clutching cunt and pasted her face and hair with his thick load before laying down and watching as Kushina crawled towards her sister's oussy and began to lap away at the thick streams of hot virile cum that gushed out of her satisfied pussy, drinking his hot load from Mito's impregnated cunt as Mito picked and drank up the loads of cum on her face.

He decided to use the shower first as his two wives calmed down from the bliss of sex and joined him later.

#########################

Naruto and Mito walked with a cool air of confidence as they enters the council chambers. There were only two councils in Konoha since its founding by Madara. The Shinobi and the clan council. There was no civilian council as the Uchiha patriarch had deemed it a waste of time. The only good thing he had ever done.

Naruto wore his black shinobi garbs consisting of a black shirt and trousers with several ninja pouches at his belt, a long white cloak with orange flame designs was above it. He also wore s huge scroll on his back that contained various weapons he took into battle.

Mito on the other hand wore a beautiful blue kimono with whirlpool designs in it. Her long red hair was done up in two buns at the sides of her head with two seal signs pinned into the buns with the words "Seal mistress" written on them. 

Naruto watched as many of the ninja in the room began to bow in greeting as he and his wife did the same. Even among the clans, the Uzumaki were like royalty due to how powerful they were. It was said that the private Uzumaki libraries housed ancient scrolls that held techniques on hidden and powerful jutsu, as well as holding many secrets and treasures lost to the world. It was rumoured through one scroll that the Uzumaki were long lost descendants of a Goddesse even. That this fact gave them their powerful seal and combats powers and longevity.

It was no secret that a 60 year old Uzumaki female or male still had the look, body and strength of 20 year old before his body aged a day after 6 years. It was only recently that they had said goodbye to some of the last generation of Uzumaki, an old lady of 220 years who still looked 40 years in appearance but had walked happily into deaths arms to be with her long gone friends and family when her time came, dying peacefully in her sleep.

It was one of the reasons the Uchiha frequently (much to their failure) tried to marry into the Uzumaki, hoping for an Uchiha child who would carry and spread the longevity gene to future generations. (That and the Uchiha just couldn't help themselves but lust over the hot red haired women of the Uzumaki clan.)

The clan members took their seats and waited in silence for the Hokage. They didn't wait long. As his footsteps approached, the clan heads and their seconds stood up and ( with so much hate and reluctance inside though not outwardly showing) bowed as in walked the Hokage with his entourage of six Uchiha clansmen and 4 anbu bodyguards, also likely Uchiha.

The fifth Hokage of Konoha, Uchiha Fugaku.

His red Sharingan flaring, he looked about the room to see if all members were present, his gaze falling on and staying on the Uzumaki head and his wife for 30 seconds more, Naruto sensing it all.

"Shit." Naruto thought. "Somewhere down the line his going to make this whole thing about us. He wants something. Or more probably, the Uchiha want something."

Fugaku finally sat down and nodded for the others to do the same.

The clan council meeting could begin.

To be continued….


End file.
